Smoke on the Water
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: All there is in life is deception and lies. Now the BAU team is on the hunt to find a stalker in the Washington DC area. But one after another someone from the BAU team goes missing until all that's left is Dr. Spencer Reid and David Rossi. Now the two of them need to band together to find this stalker and their friends before the smoke becomes fog and they are gone forever.
1. Beginnings

**Smoke on the Water**

 _Hey everyone I wanted to post this story next because this story is a big milestone for me as it's my fiftieth story on fanfiction. I wanted to do something special for the story so I chose this one. I'm super excited to get to fifty fanfiction stories well here it goes._

 _All there is in life is deception and lies. That we never really know the truth behind morals and immorals. Now the BAU team is on the hunt to find a stalker in the Washington DC area. But one after another someone from the BAU team goes missing until all that's left is Dr. Spencer Reid and David Rossi. Now the two of them need to band together to find this stalker and their friends before the smoke becomes fog and they are gone forever._

 **Chapter 1** Beginnings

"In my whole life I always thought life is something you muster and go through. That when you walk down the streets and you see someone the instant thing to do is to smile. That with every bone in your body you're supposed to be nice until you know someone. That you're supposed to hide the real you from everyone from around you."

"But now I'm out to find the truth, the truth that's hidden behind the lies and secrets. When you're good, a hero they dream as if it's their job and that they will save the day when needed. But then there are others who are crazy. We think they are crazy that they are inside their heads. The truth is its never easy just being yourself. It's hard work."

"I want to say that when one thing happens you think you have gone through everything. But the actual reality of it is that you haven't. You just cry and go to your knees when something like that happens. There are going to be more moments in your life like that on a continuous loop."

"But I have to say this. It's not easy to be me. But now let's get this started because I'm about to change your world upside down. I know who you are, I know what you do. This is a war you're not going to get through and win because now this is only the beginning."

A young woman stood in the darkness. You could barely see her just an outline of dark black hair, a black dress and a black cloak wrapped around her. She turned around and started walking in the night as her long black dress and cloak billowed and trailed behind her, as smoke surrounded and engulfed her.

* * *

"We have a case." said Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner as he came into the bullpen with a folder that holds a case

Penelope Garcia, JJ, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Kaelyn Symon all got up. Kaelyn joined the team once Kate Callahan left the team. So far Kaelyn has been an asset with her background in Psychology, Photography, English and Marketing.

They entered into the conference room as they grabbed seats at the round table. They all sat down except for Penelope who grabbed a remote. She clicked and pictures swarmed the screen.

"Okay we have three people dead Hannah Lancaster, Jules March and Carey White." said Penelope

The pictures of the three of them came up on the screen. They saw that Carey has fair medium-dark skin, black hair that went to his scalp and dark brown eyes. Then there was Jules March who looked to be a perky, broad torso, poofy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was Hannah Lancaster who was rail thin-athletic, light skin, long sun blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"So we don't have a preferential offender." said Rossi as he looked at the pictures

"He crosses both gender and racial lines." said Morgan

"Where is this located?" wondered JJ

"Here in Washington DC. But the thing is the way they were found is interesting." told Garcia right there

"What do you mean by that?" wondered Reid finally talking

Garcia clicked a button and pictures swarmed the screen. There was one of Jules March wearing a masquerade mask over her eyes, smoke surrounding her coming from somewhere but not knowing where. But then they noticed a strange carving of a tattooing on the chest. It was a black rose with a blue outline that faded into the black around it making it eerie. Then there was a silhouette of a butterfly behind the rose. The body seemed to be among trees in some sort of forest like area.

The whole team closed their eyes at that. This was going to be a tough case to figure out. This person was seriously demented and they will kill anyone. They have no preference as they noticed. But the way the person is killed, posed and found all the same. No one is safe.

Kaelyn looked at the pictures of the victims with curiosity. Her grass green eyes were interested in what she was seeing. But her russet brown hair was in curls that went down to her shoulders.

"What's with the mask?" wondered Rossi right there

"Then there's the smoke the detectives don't know what that's about or where it came from." told Garcia as she gripped onto the remote

"And the carving of the tattoo?" replied Morgan as he looked at it

"That's unclear." muttered Garcia

Reid was looking at all the pictures himself as he was going through them in his folder. He looked briefly to the side at Kaelyn who seemed interested in the pictures of the victims. He thought it was interesting how for her she always liked to observe pictures because they tell you something. More than people ever realize. He knows that she was once a photographer and that she knows that pictures can say a thousand words.

"Is there something on your mind Kaelyn?" said Reid right there

Kaelyn looked up to see Reid look at her as he noticed her out of it and looking at the pictures. The other BAU members turned to look at her as well. They wanted to see what her take was on the pictures and the crime scene. She is the only one who hasn't said anything yet about the crime.

"I have a weird inkling about the victims. I mean they look familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. There's just something about them I wish I knew what it was." said Kaelyn as she brought a pen up to the side of her mouth

"Okay so Morgan and I are going to go to the precinct and get started there. JJ and Kaelyn I want you to go to tattoo places and anything that could help us figure out what the rose means." said Hotch right there as both JJ and Kaelyn nodded and Morgan shifted his chair "Then I want Reid and Rossi to go to the last crime scene of Jules a Detective Sands will be there waiting for you. Garcia I need you to do background on all the victims."

They all got up and went out of their conference room. They left the FBI building and they all went their separate ways. Hotch and Morgan went to the precinct together, JJ and Kaelyn went off to see if they could figure out about the tattoo carving and Reid and Rossi went off to the crime scene.

On the car ride away to the crime scene Reid was sitting in the passenger seat and kept thumbing his finger against his manila folder. He knows that something is off about the case. But then there was everything about it especially the way the bodies were found.

What is with the masks? Each mask is different as Jules was wearing a black masquerade mask, Hannah was wearing a purple masquerade mask and Carey wearing a green masquerade mask. Each mask was a different color of stones but the same style. It was silver with outlines that kind of look like wings but it looked like the outline of a face where the eyes were of a demon or something. Or maybe it supposed to be some sort of butterfly. It only covered the eyes but one side the right eye went higher than the left eye as well.

What did the smoke mean as well? It was coming from nowhere but it had to be created somehow. It's an aerosol of mist of solid particles and liquid droplets. It's supposed to be a collection of an airborne solid, liquid particles and gases. It could be natural coming from nearby like if there was a lake or some sort of water. But he knows that smoke can get created by a smoke or fog machine. It's not that harmful unless for certain circumstances.

But then there's the carving of a tattoo of the black rose with the outline of blue that fades into the black. Then there's the outline of a silhouette of a butterfly. As far as he knows a rose is supposed to be romantic and innocent but a butterfly represents freedom. But what are they supposed to mean together when the rose is black and the butterfly is only an outline behind the rose.

There is so much about the case that doesn't make sense at all. Especially the victims the, unsub is choosing. Is it someone the, unsub comes across and has a problem with them? Did they do something to the, unsub?

He looked up as Rossi got into scene. It was time for them to get to work. Profile the unknown subject and catch them before this gets out of hand.


	2. Missing

**Smoke on the Water**

 **Chapter 2** Missing

Both Reid and Rossi had just got to the crime scene where the body of Jules March was found. They went in farther where they found police officers and detectives all around. But then they also noticed the CSI's that were poking at the evidence at the scene. They were hoping to find something in the evidence that could help them.

But Reid and Rossi were there for a different task. They were there to profile the killer. The only way to do that is to be at the crime scene. Plus it's also their job to profile a killer or what they call them unsub's.

"Agents Rossi and Dr. Reid." said a male voice to the side as a detective came over to them "I'm Detective Sands."

"Hi." said Rossi as he shook the detectives hand while Reid just waved at him cordially

"We haven't seen anything like this. How about you?" asked Detective Sands

"Unfortunately no. It's a first." said Rossi as he started walking with Reid in tow as they got to the scene

"You know this scene doesn't seem to have a ritual I think they are doing things more for an affect of something." told Spencer right there as he kneeled down by the body as he looked at it "Why does she seem familiar?"

For some odd reason Kaelyn has a point. This victim seems familiar to him somehow but he can't seem to put his finger on it. It's like the, unsub is trying to tell them something but they aren't getting the hint at all. It has to be something the, unsub is doing by telling them. By telling them then they know where to look for the unknown subject.

He looked at the chest at the carving and what he assumed was a tattoo as well. It seemed to be intermingled together and that's why they are calling it a carving of a tattoo. But it seemed off so he grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on his hands.

Once the gloves were on his hands he touched the tattoo and then took his finger away. The odd thing was where he touched it there ended up being a mark at the spot. He squinted his eyes and looked at his gloves and saw transference on his finger. He brought it to his nose and he sniffed it and played with it on his fingers.

"Rossi this isn't ink on the chest." said Reid automatically to the trees

"What are you talking about?" wondered Rossi coming over

"I think this is blood mixed with coloring or paint or something. Then the, unsub painted it right on the chest. It's got us confused into thinking it's a tattoo when it's not. If it was a tattoo the ink would be injected under the upper layers of the skin. " told Reid as he got up from the ground and showed his glove

"The unsub really likes to create things for effect like a show." replied Rossi

"That's what I thought." said Reid looking up at his superior

"But why would the, unsub do that? I don't know any show with a carving and paint on the chest in the design, with a masquerade mask over the eyes and smoke billowing out from the forest." told Rossi as he looked around and pointed

"Now that I think about it the smoke is science, we're in a wooded area, there's a mask, and there are two separate carvings on the chests, a tattoo that's not really a tattoo but paint or blood. You know what I know why this seems so familiar to me and Kaelyn." said Spencer right there as he was listing everything off as he observed everything around

"Why's that?" wondered Rossi

"This unsub is after us." told Reid

"What?" replied Rossi confused

"Think about the smoke is science I am the geek of our team, the carvings on the chest to make it seem like a tattoo is Morgan as he's the bulk of the team." said Spencer right there

"The wooded area coincides with JJ as she grew up in a small town that has a big wooded area." responded Rossi as he went in

"There's the mask to represent Garcia, as she is always hiding behind her desk and doesn't like anything disgusting or horrific." Spencer continued on

"The rose has thorns and when you hit a nerve with them you've hit a nerve with the rest of them I would say that would be Hotch." said Rossi right there

"What would that make you and Kaelyn?" wondered Spencer

"Kaelyn could be the butterfly she is a free spirit after all." told Rossi

"Okay so that fits but then what about you?" responded Spencer

They stood there as they tried to take it all in trying to figure out what it would be in the case that would be Rossi. Every small detail in the scene pertains to one of them. They did the smoke, the woods, the carvings both of them separate and together and the mask. But then they are missing something about it if it's supposed to be them.

"What about the scene itself?" said Rossi finally after a long pause "I'm a writer and have books published. That they wanted it to look like a scene you could find in a book."

"Makes sense." muttered Spencer

They stood there looking at the scene hoping they can get something else that can help their profile. All they have so far is that this person is doing everything for effect, something there represents each member of the BAU and that everything seems posed. It indicates that this unsub is after each and every one of them. They need to stay on their toes and keep a lookout as this person has an in for them.

Spencer then looked back at the body of Jules March and then realized why she looks familiar. She looks a lot like Penelope Garcia. But then Hannah Lancaster looks a lot like JJ and then finally Carey White looks a lot like Derek Morgan. These three people were just test runs and now the, unsub was going right after them. They are more than just targets they are going to become the victims.

That's when they heard over the police officers walkie talkies that there was an accident, a car accident of a black van that seemed to be on the way to a police precinct. Reid got up straightening his back and looked at Rossi right there hoping that their worst fears weren't coming to light.

They ran to the FBI car that they took and started driving with other police cars in front of them and in tow. They got to the scene and stopped the car. It wasn't too far away from the scene. They opened the car doors and went out as they ran to the other car. Their worst fears just came to light. It was one of their, own FBI cars. It was the one that Hotch and Morgan took to go to the precinct.

"Hotch!" yelled Rossi

"Morgan!" screamed Reid while Rossi screamed for Hotch

They ran over to the car which was off on the side in a ditch banged up really bad with dents, bruises and it practically being totaled. They got to the cars side and opened the doors hoping to find the two of them in there. But instead there was no one in there.

"You don't think the unsub is after us do you?" wondered Reid right there to Rossi

"I don't know. Let's start with a search party." told Rossi

They called for the police officers and detectives to come over. They told them that the car is one of theirs and that two of their own from the BAU was in the car but no longer are. They said to start searching the area and if they can't find them they are going to be classified as missing. All of the officers and detectives got to work on searching the area.

They stood there waiting hoping to get good news about their superior and unit chief and their supervisory special agent. They are actually the biggest threats on their team out of everyone. Aaron Hotchner is someone you usually don't want to cross as he's strict but humble at the same time. But then there's Morgan who's the muscle of the team who kicks down the doors.

Just then the other FBI car arrived as JJ and Kaelyn came out of it and ran towards them. They heard the news about the crash and came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" wondered Kaelyn as her russet brown hair bounced against her back and billowed in the wind

"The police got a call about a car accident with a black van we had to come and make sure it wasn't one of our own." said Rossi right there starting

"But when we got here we noticed it was." said Reid continuing on

"It's completely totaled." told Rossi

"And Hotch and Morgan are missing." continued Reid

"You've got to be kidding." replied Kaelyn

"Unfortunately we're not there isn't a trace of them anywhere. The police are currently looking through the search parties." explained Rossi as he pointed at all the police officers and detectives

"Oh god." muttered JJ

"We went to tattoo parlors and places for the tattoo but none of them have seen anything like it." told Kaelyn

"That's because it's not a tattoo." replied Reid to them

"It's actually a carving with what we think blood mixed with coloring or paint. It transferred onto Reid's glove." explained Rossi

"With Hotch and Morgan gone who's the leader then?" wondered Kaelyn

"That would be me." told Rossi as he brought his hand up

They all stood there as now things aren't as they seem. With Rossi head of the team with both Hotch and Morgan gone they don't know what to think. It's like someone is gunning for them hard, that they have some sort of strange affinity for the BAU. They are targets the, unsub is someone out there hunting them down one by one taking them out.

They need to be ready for this person. This is now a fight, a fight that they don't know if they are going to get out of. It's time to stand tall and be by each other's side so they can find out who is doing this. Reid and Rossi looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking.


	3. Canceled, Awakening, Unearthed

**Smoke on the Water**

 _Hey everyone I am so sorry about the long wait it's been hectic for these last weeks or month for however long I have been gone. My new semester started in August but my manager has been giving me between four and five shifts a week between five hours and nine hours most each day that it's been hectic. One of the classes I am taking is the class I get the most homework in is actually going to be done in October so I am going to be updating more once that class is done. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. But I have this chapter now._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Part 1: Canceled-

Everyone was outside at the scene of a car crash well almost everyone the only people that are missing are Hotch and Morgan. The car is one of their own as someone got Hotch and Morgan. Now there were only five of them left and they don't know what is exactly happening. Rossi and Reid were standing by each other while JJ and Kaelyn were standing by each other.

What they weren't sure about is that they don't know what's going to happen next. That it was possible that another one of them could easily go missing off the Earth. That they are going to have to go after them and look for them.

But who would even gun for them. Who would be crazy enough to want to go after the BAU? Could it be someone they put away? Could it be someone who wants to avenge someone they put away? Or was it someone that was just crazy who was doing? Was it even possible that it's someone they know?

"Agent Rossi." said a female voice to the side

"Violet Garrison." said Agent Rossi right there as he turned to the side seeing the female

A young female stood there with curly black hair that goes down the back as if it sweeps behind her. Then there was the radiant golden complexion that she has that people say has a tone of a tan. There were her dark brown eyes that seemed so dark it was hard to tell they were even brown. But then there was her eyebrows that were trimmed and waxed, her black lashes long and full and then there was a small dimple on her nose. She looked to be a good twenty-five, twenty-six years old.

"Everyone this is Violet Garrison. She caught the Red Market Killer." told Rossi to his team

"It's nice to meet you." said JJ right there and she hands with Violet

Kaelyn then went in also shaking hands with the young female but Spencer just stood there and waved. It was because of him of having mysophobia and how he will start to rattle off statistics about the germs.

Spencer just stood there as he looked at the young Violet Garrison as there was something about her that seemed off-putting to him. That there was something she was holding back. He wasn't sure if he should even voice it at the moment in front of her. He was worried about even voicing it to Rossi in general as Rossi knows the young woman.

"I didn't expect to see you here." said Rossi

"Yeah well I got a call working at the Plex." replied Violet

"Uh . . . Plex?" wondered Spencer never hearing of it

"The United States Code Plex. We're a facility that most people don't know about its covert." said Violet right there

"Explains why I've never heard of it." muttered Spencer to himself while he placed his hands on his hips but he would have heard of it either way as he knows of every government investigative facility yet he's never heard of the United States Code Plex

"What's the United States Code Plex?" wondered Kaelyn right there

"We specialize in covert USA operations of the more notorious criminals in and out of the system. We tend to gather intelligence through our operations and use the soil we get to plant agents all over the US. We infiltrate into all sorts of branches to make sure everything is in order and no one is stepping out of the boundaries." told Violet

"Huh." murmured JJ

"Sounds complicated." said Kaelyn

"I heard that we have two FBI agents missing." told Violet

"Yeah let's get into groups." told Rossi right there to all of them "Kaelyn you go with Reid, JJ and Violet you two will be together and I will be by myself. Sound good."

"Yeah." said the group of them

They disbanded as Rossi went alone going down the street maybe thinking they went that way. Spencer and Kaelyn went through some trees into a wooded area hoping to get some luck. While JJ and Violet went together going to the side of the ditch then went into it and into an area of grassland.

JJ and Violet kept on walking quiet together not saying a word not knowing what to say to each other. They just met and barely know each other. It was probably a good thing though because people tend to open up to quickly about themselves. It's like there, own Johari window. Areas tend to be small in the open area while everything else seems pretty big.

JJ looked down all around her hoping to find something that can help them out to find Hotch and Morgan. If their lucky they can find one of them if they are really lucky they can find both of them. They could even find some sort of trace or evidence that could easily help them out to find out what happened. These people are like family to her.

The two of them kept on walking when all of a sudden a bat came out of nowhere hitting both JJ and Violet. They got knocked out cold and someone grabbed JJ dragging her away. Now they were down Hotch, Morgan and JJ as the third victim and all that's left is Rossi, Reid and Kaelyn. The figure kept on walking as they were dragging JJ with them.

 **End of Part 1**

 _End Note: The United States Code Plex does not exist I created it. But I will admit it was interesting creating it. The end of part one just finished. I will go more into the Plex into the Part 2. I hope you enjoyed the first part because I hope you're ready for a wild ride because Part 2 starts . . . NOW._

* * *

Part 2: Awakening-

Kaelyn and Spencer were walking and they got over to the other side of the crevice eventually. They couldn't find Hotch or Morgan or any type of trace at all. They hoped against hope there was something but there was nothing. They were hoping to regroup with Rossi, JJ and the Plex Agent Violet Garrison.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Violet on the ground unconscious and some blood on her cheek.

"What happened?" wondered Kaelyn

"Ugh." murmured Violet as she put her hand to her forehead "Where's JJ?"

"What happened?" repeated Kaelyn

"Someone came out of nowhere and hit us." muttered Violet

"Great we're now three agent's down." said Kaelyn

Both Spencer and Kaelyn put their hands out as Violet took both their hands as they helped hoist her up. Violet got back up on her feet and struggled as she lingered on the spot and her hands out almost at an awkward T.

"Are you okay?" asked Spencer

"I'm fine just some ice and I will be good as gold." answered Violet

"Don't you mean right as rain?" responded Spencer

"No good as gold it's the same thing as right as rain I just prefer good as gold." replied Violet

"Okay." muttered Spencer

Spencer watched Violet saunter off going to the police and FBI agents who were searching for Hotch and Morgan. He didn't trust this young woman at all even though Rossi personally knows her. Something just didn't feel right about this or even the place she works for this Plex place. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone out and dialed a number right into it then placed his cell phone to his ear.

"Through hate and lies I can find the truth know that you are lucky." said the voice of Penelope Garcia

"Garcia." said Reid

"Reid hey what do you need?" wondered Penelope

"I was wondering if you could find the United States Code Plex." replied Reid

"Okay I'm typing and I don't see anything." said Penelope

"You sure?" responded Reid

"Yeah why what is this place?" replied Penelope

"It's supposed to be a government facility that deals in covert operations. Apparently we have someone here that works for them. " told Reid

"Interesting, fishy but interesting, I will grab a snorkel and dive right in and see what I find." said Penelope

"Thanks Penelope." said Reid

He ended the call right there and looked at his cell phone for a moment. He just doesn't know why he doesn't trust this woman. Was it because she works for a government facility/government law that doesn't exist? One that he has never heard of? But they have dealt with cases that are real. This woman caught the Red Market Killer who was the most difficult and challenging people to catch.

When he called Penelope to grab background information about the Plex he decided to negate the information about Hotch and Morgan being missing. He knows that she will get all hopped up and want to get out to help find them. She will also end up worried more worried than the rest of them which will lead to her calling every few minutes wondering on an update.

He stood there as he watched Violet off in the distance while she talked to FBI agents. There was a smile plastered on her face that seemed somewhat fake that wanted to intrude. But then there was the case of what she was doing there or here at this place? At this time? When two FBI agents go missing off the grid? She just gets out of consciousness and seems just fine. She's barely hurt or bruised with not even a hair out of place. She still looks perfectly pristine. So what is it about her that isn't adding up?

He decided to get off her for now and to pay attention to Hotch and Morgan being gone. He needs to figure out what happened and where they might have gone because the only explanation is in the question. It's also the answer of the question. They have looked around the whole place but have found nothing, no sign or any trace of evidence. But the thing is he works at the BAU so they do things differently. They get into the mind of the unknown subject.

He looked around and realized that if there was nothing then there could be one explanation out there. Someone was waiting for them. He walked over to the sight of the crash to take a look at it. There were skid marks just behind it attempt to get it off the road. So he thinks for sure that someone was waiting for them like they were specific targets. If they were specific is the rest of the team going to be targets at all? He shrugged at that thought.

If there was another car there was a possibility that the person who caused the accident got out of the car and grabbed them. That they got put in the other car and drove away then if that was the case they could be anywhere now. He sighed as this person now has JJ.

"Hey Spencer." said Kaelyn coming over

"Kae." said Reid right there "Just call me Reid or Dr. Reid everyone else does not a lot of people call me Spencer."

"Sorry I'm still new I'm not used to it." said Kaelyn as she pushed her hair to the side

"Did you want something?" responded Reid

"Yeah I need your perspective on something." replied Kaelyn as she snatched her wrist "Come with me."

Spencer followed Kaelyn as they walked away from the road and got to the scene of JJ's abduction and Violet's body was found unconscious. They stopped and Kaelyn placed her hands on her hips as she walked up on top of a rock. She looked out at him.

"What are we doing back here?" wondered Reid

"I was looking at the scene." told Kaelyn right there as she was moving her hands as she was talking "And something wasn't adding up so I got into the mind of the person who's been abducting us."

"And?" wondered Spencer

"Why take JJ when she's with Violet. It's like Violet was expecting to get paired up with one of us. We don't know her and we're targets especially since we were a man down technically two manned down." explained Kaelyn to him as she jumped off the rock and starting walking over "This is just me here but I'm thinking that Kaelyn isn't who she says she is. I think she might be involved."

"She seemed kind of off to me. I haven't even heard the United States Code Plex at all." told Spencer

"Same here and I'm a genius in my own right." said Kaelyn

"Because you have a doctorate in Psychology and masters in English and Marketing." told Spencer

"Yeah." replied Kaelyn as she pointed "Which got me thinking that the Code Plex doesn't officially exist I think it might be some sort of underground organization."

All of a sudden Spencer's cell phone went off and he grabbed it out and noticed that it was Penelope Garcia. It seemed as though she might have something for him.

"That's Penelope I asked her to look into the United States Code Plex." told Spencer right there and answered it "Hello."

"Hi my genius ray of sunshine." said Penelope Garcia from the other side

"Kaelyn's here and you're on speaker phone." responded Reid

"Okay I did some digging and got what you needed." told Penelope

"Alright shoot it off to us." replied Kaelyn

"Here I go-." started Penelope

 **End of Part 2**

 _This is the end of part 2 right here. I am now going into part 3. I have condensed my chapters and I'm putting some together. I am hoping you are enjoying the story. Well I'm off to Part 3._

* * *

Part 3: Unearthed-

"So I got some dirt." said Penelope Garcia over the phone to both Spencer and Kaelyn "You're agency isn't exactly an agency. It's an underground agency that's trying to make a name for themselves."

"Are they criminal?" wondered Kaelyn

"From what I can tell no." replied Penelope

Spencer and Kaelyn looked at each other right there not knowing what to think. There's something fishy about the agency and this woman. They looked at her off on the side.

"Come here and follow me." muttered Spencer to Kaelyn

Kaelyn followed Spencer as they ended up walking together going to a secluded spot away from everything. It's so they can hear Penelope better and so they won't be overheard.

"Alright continue on." said Spencer to his cell phone

"Okay as you can tell I found the agency but there are still cracks in the wall. I still don't know what it is fully. It looks like they're trying to come up-ground to become known." told Penelope

"And this Violet character?" wondered Kaelyn

"Now her I was able to dig up treasures unfold." said Penelope enthusiastically "So she was in the foster system from age thirteen until she got out when she was eighteen, attended Harvard University gaining honors and top accolades while she was there she was on her way to getting the noble prize the way she was going until tragedy struck."

"What do you mean?" replied Spencer confused

"She was in a hit and run. A car came out of nowhere and hit her hard and she flung back a good twenty or so feet breaking bones and putting her in a coma for a good two months. She survived but the doctors weren't sure how she would be when she would come to." exclaimed Penelope right there

"Wow." muttered Kaelyn right there

"Once she came to she went underground and there was no trace of her for a year until she returned and said she was reformed. Where she went to it doesn't say but do you want to guess where she went?" said Penelope

"The United States Code Plex." answered Spencer

"Bingo Boy Genius." said Penelope over the phone "And from what I found they do some serious brainwashing there."

"Brainwashing?" replied Kaelyn with her hands on her hips

"That's what it looks like because there was a claim by someone who said that and tried to bring it to court." told Penelope

"Give us their name so some of us can go and talk to them." said Spencer

"Done and done. I'm out with my rays of the sun." replied Penelope and touched the button to the phone

Spencer smiled to himself not believing it at all. He looked at his cell phone and saw all the information right there. He sighed as he knows that things are going in the right direction but they still don't know who is taking everyone from the BAU. There is still him, Rossi and Kaelyn. But was there a possible chance for them to get Penelope at all. He just hopes that wasn't possible.

Kaelyn set her hand to his shoulder to indicate that they should get back to the others. They walked back as he wishes that he knew what was going on. He doesn't even know what's happening. It's like someone was targeting them and that there was some strange conspiracy was going on. That they were a part of it and that someone is helping that person out. Was it even possible that the United States Code Plex was targeting all of them? Were they aiming for them for some odd reason? But the question is why. Who are they exactly and why would they be targeting the BAU? They never did anything that he is aware of that would warrant a target.

He sighed as he and Kaelyn got over to the others and told them part of the conversation leaving out what they found out about the Code Plex, Violet and the almost in court attempt. They would have said something about it but Violet was there listening in.

Spencer broke Rossi away from the others and started walking away as they started talking. He filled Rossi in what he found out which Rossi wasn't taking too well because he knows Violet. But Spencer showed him the name and address of the person he got. Rossi gave a weak grin and they took off so they could talk to this person.

 **End of Part 3**

 _Sorry this part was shorter but I will get the next chapter up as quick as I can. What do you guys think? Do you trust this Violet at all? Is Spencer on the verge of something? Well we will find out soon._


End file.
